


This Rocky Road is a Little Bit Sweeter with You

by TrohmansMelodies



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: A little stressful but then there's cuddles, M/M, Trohley - Freeform, Van days?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrohmansMelodies/pseuds/TrohmansMelodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time posting here so I don't really know what to say besides I hope you like it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Rocky Road is a Little Bit Sweeter with You

_2:54am_.

Somewhere between Chicago and Detroit, Andy sat behind the wheel of their shitty white van. He was driving, he had been for seventeen hours.

Technically, it was Pete's night to drive, but Andy had driven them for the past week already, so why the fuck shouldn't he just keep doing it? Joe sat beside him, out cold, and Patrick and Pete were under a mountain of blankets, sleeping.

He _knew_ he needed to pull over, he had to piss and he was almost sleeping, but they were so close to the city.

For the past three hours, there had been nothing but a few gas stations and countless overpasses, nothing too spectacular really. The sun had set long ago, and it had been ages since Andy had seen another vehicle.

He could hear Patrick's soft snoring, and Pete wheezing. He had been sick since Ohio, nearly a week ago. Joe was silent, which was almost unsettling. He didn't move at all, and Andy had almost poked him to make sure he was still alive, and not slumped over, dead.

The poor kid had been having a rough time for a few weeks, family problems. He had gotten a call from his dad a few months ago, and within a few minutes he was crying. His mom had been diagnosed with cancer, a small tumour in her brain. Andy and the boys had told him "Go home, we won't do more shows without you, but you just need time with your mom" to which Joe flat out said no.

More than once Andy had to calm him down and he tried getting him to see someone, but Joe was having none of it. Everybody thought 17-year old Joe was stubborn, but 19-year old Joe took the prize and raised the bar tenfold. It worried all of them, but Joe said he would talk to them if he needed to, and that he would go home if he felt he needed to.

The clock now read _3:02am_ , and Andy could barely keep his eyes open to read it. His eyelids blocked out the starry sky and the limited view of the headlights, and he was out like a light.

It took about 30 seconds for Andy to snap back awake, and about two seconds to avoid hitting the telephone pole and the ditch. He yanked the steering wheel to the left, slamming on the breaks and sending his arm out across Joe's body. He felt Pete's legs hit the back of his seat, and Joe was awake just as soon as Andy's arm hit him. Andy sure as hell was awake now, tears in his eyes and his stomach in knots.

It was almost completely silent, besides Andy's struggle for air and Joe mumbling to himself. Miles and miles of open road, no trees, no people, and just nothing. Nobody but the occupants of the van, two of them asleep and the other two awake, one barely and the other almost having an asthma attack. Andy undid his seatbelt and opened the door, walking to the side of the road before throwing up.

"Andy, what the fuck? It's fucking 3am, why the fuck were you still driving?" Joe got out of the van, walking over to Andy, who was doubled over with his hands on his knees and his face about three feet above a pile of what he had eaten for lunch.

"Whoa man, okay. Just breathe. Andy, it's fine, just breathe. What happened?" Andy took a few deep breaths, smelling burning rubber, probably from the wheels and him breaking so hard.

"I f-fell asleep."

He was about to say something else when he turned back around and doubled over again, spitting on the ground a few times. Joe grabbed Andy's hair, pulling it into a bun and putting the elastic from his wrist to hold it in place.

"Hey Andy, it's okay. It's okay, we're fine. Pete and Patrick didn't even wake up. I'm okay, you're okay, we're all okay." Joe's voice was soft, almost soothing. Andy hadn't thrown up again, but he was shaking violently. Joe was rubbing his back, gently raking his fingers down Andy's spine before pressing with his palm to go back to his shoulders.

"It's okay, Andy. It's o-"

"Can you stop saying it's okay? I nearly fucking killed us. I fell asleep behind the wheel and I almost killed myself and all of you guys. It's not okay, Joe. It's not okay. It's not- I'm not- I almost killed us. I almost killed us..."

Andy threw up again, he was barely visible in the moonlight. Joe heard footsteps against the asphalt, followed by Pete's wheezing.

"Are you guys okay? It's like the middle of the night, are you okay Andy?" Joe just shook his head at Pete, Andy not even looking up from the ground.

"Is Patrick awake? Are you able to drive? Andy needs sleep, he's been driving since this morning, and pretty much since Columbus. He's sick and he's tired and he can't drive any more. Wake Patrick up and tell him to ride shotgun until morning, I'm going to sit in the back seat with Andy. Do you still have that bucket? I don't want him getting sick everywhere but we need to keep going until Detroit. We don't have another show until three days from now, and he needs to sleep."

Andy stood back up, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. "I'm fine, I'll drive. I'm awake now, you guys just go back and go to sleep. I just need some air, but I'll be back in a few minutes."

Andy could barely keep his eyes open, and Joe knew that once he sat back down, he would be out like a light. Joe whispered something to Pete, who nodded and walked back to the van, disappearing behind the side, probably to wake Patrick up. Joe turned back to Andy, who couldn't look more dead even if he was.

"Andy, you're not driving. Pete's gonna drive, Patrick's gonna move to the front, and you're gonna get some sleep. You've taken all of the driving shifts since last Tuesday, literally a full week ago."

The smaller looked unconvinced. Tired, but unconvinced.

"Andy, you fell asleep at the wheel; you're not driving until you're well rested enough. That's final. Are you good now? Let's go."

Andy tried to move, but he couldn't. Joe let him be for a few moments, and then he simply grabbed Andy and carried him bridal style to the van. He wasn't heavy, Joe had a good 30 pounds on him, Andy only weighed like 130lbs. Patrick and Pete stood at the passenger door, the seat forward so Andy and Joe could climb in. The bench seat was down all the way, and it looked to be big enough for both of them. Andy was curled up in Joe's arms, practically already sleeping.

"He can't actually sleep if he's not laying down, I hope you're okay with just laying with him for a bit. He's like you, he doesn't move very much, but he does like to just cuddle. I hope you don't mind." Pete whispered to Joe, who was looking at the makeshift bed.

"I'm totally fine, it's him I'm worried about. Thank you." Joe carefully climbed into the back, laying Andy on the bottom blanket. He placed Andy closest to the equipment, and he slid into the space beside him. As he pulled the blankets over them, Andy rolled off of his back and laid his head on Joe's chest. Pete looked at him from the front, with a little "I told you so" look. It took a few moments for them to finally get comfortable, but they were back on the road in no time, Joe and Andy cuddling and Pete and Patrick quietly listening to soft music.

Joe had never shared a bed with another guy before, let alone the guy he probably had feelings for. He'd liked Andy from the day they met, but he didn't know if it was a relationship or a friendship that he had wanted with him.

As of right now, Andy's legs tangled with his and his body pressed against his, it was _definitely_ not platonic feelings that Joe felt.

He enjoyed this, despite the reason they were in the situation. He felt happy with this, he could get used to it, and all of it scared him shitless. If Andy couldn't hear Joe's rapid heartbeat, he could sure as hell feel it. The quick _lub-dub_ that pounded and resonated from his heart. His anxiety often caused a rapid heartbeat, but the fact that Joe was scared of waking Andy up wasn't helping him to calm down. He wanted to kick the blankets off, he was so warm, but Andy's arms and legs were freezing, despite his hot core. His stomach, which was pressed against Joe's upper hip, was burning hot.

"Pete. Pete. Turn the AC on, I'm fucking dying back here. Andy's like a fucking heater-"

Andy stirred a bit, and Joe stayed still. Andy scrunched his face, dragging his hand from across Joe's chest to his face, rubbing his eyes. Joe took the chance to shift himself downwards, so Andy's head was on his shoulder and not his chest.

"Time is it?" Andy asked quietly, almost silently.

"Shh, it's early, go back to sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you. Just go back to sleep."

Andy's eyes were still closed, strands of curly hair falling from the bun Joe had put it in, were framing his face. Joe took a risk, gently tucking them behind Andy's ear. Once the last piece was tucked away, he found himself just stroking Andy's hair. It was soft and clean, he smelled like motel shampoo.

Joe felt Andy's feet moving, he was stretching his legs out a little bit. Joe could feel Andy's hips moving, and he moved just a bit too far back, causing his lower half to almost fall off the seat. Joe shifted, grabbing Andy's hip and pulling him closer.

"Whoa, easy there. I've got you, you're all good. I've got you. I've got you..."

Joe left his hand on Andy's hip for a second too long, but when he let go, Andy made what sounded like an unhappy noise, so Joe but his hand back. After a few minutes, Andy shifted again, turning his back to Joe. Almost immediately, Joe pressed his body up against Andy's back, spooning him. He slid his hand under the blankets and rested his arm on Andy's curve. Joe nuzzled his face into the crook of Andy's neck, and Andy sighed happily.

They eventually stopped for gas, after about two hours of driving. It was light out, pink and orange painting the early morning sky. Joe needed to piss, and although he was reluctant to leave Andy, his body needed it. Pete grabbed a few snacks, Patrick brought both Pete and himself coffee, and he brought Andy some anti-nausea medicine and some Canada Dry ginger ale. Joe just picked out a thing of bite sized brownies and a bag of Doritos, saying he would be fine with the water he had already. As the three of them made their way back to the van, Andy was still assumed to be sleeping. Joe climbed in, setting his food down beside the seat, and sliding back into his spot. Andy moved for him almost immediately, still half asleep.

"Good morning, babe. Are we there yet?" Andy mumbled tiredly.

Joe kinda froze for a moment, and he could hear Pete snickering behind him.

"Shut up." Joe whispered at him, kind of embarrassed.

Andy was still tired, it must've been a mistake. Joe took his t-shirt off before laying down, kicking his shoes off too.

Andy had taken his shirt off as well, revealing an array of colourful tattoos. Joe felt somewhat inferior to him, like Andy's collection of tattoos were better than his own. He had up to his elbow done, roses and crowns and just nonsense. He pretty much had no impulse control, if he wanted a tattoo, he went and got one. That's how he got his lip pierced, he was drunk with Pete one night and they went and got tattoos and he wanted to get it pierced. Maybe one day he would actually get a tattoo that meant something to him, and not just shit that looked cool. Maybe he would get one for his mom, a cancer awareness ribbon oh his left wrist. Maybe he would do that for her.

He pressed up against Andy's back once more, his cool chest hitting Andy's warm and smooth back. As Pete pulled out of the parking lot, the van bumped around, shaking them all up. Andy flinched, shuddering.

"Shh, it's okay, we're fine. We're all good..." Joe whispered to him, before kissing his shoulder. "We're okay. You're okay..."

If you had asked Pete or Patrick, Andy and Joe looked like they had been together for their entire lives.

They just seemed to fit together, leaving no room for anything but themselves. They didn't know the meaning of personal space, at least, not with each other. It had been three weeks, and Andy and Joe were inseparable. Andy had gotten back to driving, and once they got back to Chicago, Joe had worked on getting his full licence, so Andy and Pete wouldn't have to drive everywhere. Patrick had started working on actually driving as well, but he needed his learners permit first. Joe and Andy hadn't started officially dating yet, but they had talked about it. They wanted to wait, because they wanted to see what would happen. They didn't want to rush into it. They fought a little bit, but only over petty shit like dinner and who's turn it was to to the laundry. The goods outweighed the bads, a million to one. If you had asked Patrick or Pete, Andy and Joe looked like they had been together their entire lives.

If you asked Andy and Joe, they were going to be together for the rest of their lives.


End file.
